The Taste of Revenge
Many months after his brother died, Comato continued to roam the world searching for a new purpose in his life. Betrayed by the village he sworn to protect, Comato became very bitter. He now searches the Western Frontier in hopes of find the person he loathed more than anything, Shinzui R. Reikaigakure, the Shinobi Village had expanded its existence over the Western reaches of the Earth, ruled by the daughter of the Lands saviour. The defence and entire architecture of the country had changed in the past few months following an unexplained phenomena. The Land Saviour, had abandoned the country for a short while going out on yet another research. Shinzui found himself in an wild forest in the far reaches of the Frontier. The only sign of humans there was a small village filled with prehistoric hunters, farmers and fishermen. The Village however was filled with corpses, not a single left alive. Examining one of the corpses, Shinzui's Rinnegan flashed up, "A week late was I ''" He grinned, looking up at the flashing mid-day Sun. Comato wandered through the lively forest. "Well its about time I did this.....I'm sorry forest but it's time to lure him out!" Comato activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, it immediately form a shield of energy around him. The energy around became even more dense. "Hmph" Comato trusted his arms apart expanding the field with tremendous force, creating a shockwave as powerful as a full scale Shinra Tensei. Destroying everything within a fifty meter radius from where he was. Shinzui walked at his own slow pace, examining the destruction of the village, when he was alerted with the familiar chakra scent, which carved a grin in his face. Following this, Shinzui became aware of a release of energy from the same direction. Adjusting his strawhat and cloak, Shinzui disappeared from sight. At Comato's place, the destination was all cleared with nothing but dust around and the environment had quickly began to continue its daily routine despite Comato's aura suppressing the natural energy around the place. Shinzui appeared a little but far away near a lone tree standing around the place. Right in Comato's plane of sight, Shinzui greeted him with right palm forward and stretched out, yelling, "''Hisashiburi" to the overexcited man. Using the same palm to rub against the tree he continued, "We Shinobi may have conquered everything, who knows ? maybe space exploration would be a new trend in the upcoming years. But Environment is a thing isn't it ? Something far too impossible for us, humans to conquer." "Shinzui....It's somewhat nice the see you again." Comato lied as he glared at Shinzui. "Its been awhile." He looked into the eyes of Shinzui and noticed a familiar ripple pattern. The sight of the man's Rinnegan angered Comato, he clenched his fists with a boiling passion to end the latter's life. "So you go around showing off the Rinnegan. It doesn't belong to you. So tell me? How did you awaken it?" Removing his strawhat, Shinzui smiled, "Oh, Its nice to see me ? Good then, the weather is great isn't it ?" He smiled, his smile turning into laughter at the killing intent he was receiving from his old friend. "Things have been tough these past few months, I achieved and lost a lot." He continued barely managing to sop laughing. "After I kill you....I think I'll head toward that village of yours." Comato wasted no time, he dashed to Shinzui with great speed appearing in front of him almost instantly. With a quick draw of his sword, Comato aimed the bisect the man right where he stood. Shinzui was quick in his footwork defending himself unsheathing his own katana to block the attack, the two weapons clashing with a perfect sound. Shinzui went further flowing his new nature type into the sword for extra offense, at that very moment. The added explosion would create distance between the two shinobi. " Comato glared into to the eyes of his opponent. "You seem to have some new tricks." Comato said while cracking an eerie smile at Shinzui. "Come at me, Hotshot." "Hmm, Unlike you, I have been going for combinations, pretty good." Shinzui flashed his purple eyes, through small openings in his arms, he launched ten small missiles using the Asura Path of his newly trained Rinnegan. While staring at Comato's lower body at the same time. The missiles launched, reached halfway through and burst open, releasing a sudden barrage of hundred homing senbons at Comato. The stare of Shinzui earlier, induced the strong Deva Path ability on the the Earth beneath Comato, creating a stronger gravitational force to handle for the young man. With the gravity around him heavier that usual, Comato's movement was restricted. Seeing as Shinzui wasted no time to preform a counterattack, Comato's eyes swiftly spun into life, creating a barrier that closely surrounded his body. The impact of the missiles resulted in explosions upon contact creating a thick layer of smoke. Once time smoke cleared Comato remained unharmed.